


EXO Smut Time: The Ships

by myeonie_honey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonie_honey/pseuds/myeonie_honey
Summary: An entire smut book dedicated to the ships of EXO. Ranging from angsty heartbreaks to fluffy, hardcore smut. This is all creative writing, none of which is to harm the boys in anyway. I do have this book (series?) posted on another platform (Wattpad) so if this looks familiar, that is probably why!Enjoy this kinky fuckery and the plots I have chosen for my and your entertainment!~





	1. Chapter 1

### Take Me To Church

##### Would you sleep with the devil to bring the "love of your life" back?

###### *XiuChen

~~~~~  
The rain beat down hard on his car window, the windshield wipers moving across it constantly. Minseok held the steering wheel tightly in his hands, knuckles almost white with how tight the hold was. He kept glancing at the seat next to him which contained a small metal box, a picture of himself on top of it. He concentrates on the road, feeling tears build up in his eyes again. 

It's been a year. A year since the crash. A year of loneliness. A year spent without his significant other by him, to hold him during the Christmas season. To kiss him sweetly at exactly twelve on New Year's Eve. A year since he lost his husband, Xi Luhan. Minseok was a complete mess, the death of the only person he's ever loved affecting him greatly. Minseok had no parents, both dying before he turned six. He had no close living relatives, having been raised in an orphanage. Minseok was not surrounded by love for years. Until he found Xi Luhan, the handsome man sweeping him off his feet with his awkward smiles and large doe eyes. Luhan had been something of a perfect human to the male. He was deeply in love with him and after a year he decided he'd do anything to get him back. Anything to have him in his arms once again. 

And if that meant selling his soul then so be it.

Minseok's breathing was growing ragged as he tried muffling his sobs into his arm, his vision blurry and he had to remind himself that his husband would be back with him again. He turns a sharp right, going straight until he finds himself at the center of a crossroad. He stops his beat-up red Mustang, looking down at the wheel and closing his eyes. He really was about to do this. He really was about to get Luhan back. The young man grabs the metal box, not hesitating to grab the picture and place it inside the box gently. The photo of himself was one when times were happier, more simpler and less lonely. It rests on top of a small mount of graveyard dirt, the bone from the black cat he had killed making him a little queasy. 

There was the sane part of his mind that was telling him to turn back. It was the same part of his brain he hated the most because it was always telling him to move on and start anew. The one telling him to forget about Luhan. He grits his teeth and lets out a puff of air, opening the car door and slipping out into the cold and harsh rain. The pellets of water soak him almost immediately, jet black hair sticking to his forehead as he makes his way right to the center of the crossroad. He looks in all four directions and not a soul was in sight, thunder rumbling the sky. Minseok takes in a deep breath again, hands shaking as he digs a hole in the middle of muddy road. It made it much easier as in his hurried state he forgot to grab a shovel. 

Minseok digs until he made a large enough hole for his small box to fit in. He placed the metal box in the center, covering it before he stands up. He was shivering, his wet clothes clinging to his skin uncomfortably and he wraps his arms around himself, waiting for anything to happen. He wasn't sure what to expect in all honesty, his research going as far as how to summon the crossroads demons and that he had to sell his soul. He didn't know the process of how his soul was going to be taken, he had no idea if it was going to hurt or if it was even going to work. He held onto hope, praying to God that it would. Funny he was praying to God when he was willing selling his soul to the Devil. 

He had reached a new level of desperate. 

It was in those silent, praying moments that it happened. Thick black smoke rose up from where the box had been buried, curling menacingly and spreading wider. Minseok's eyes widen and he takes a step back, fear running through his veins. The smoke got thicker, surrounding Minseok's feet and circling a large part of the area. He looked down and now his knees were barely visible. In the very center of the crossroad the black smoke was the thickest, a figure barely being visible. A deep, dark chuckle was heard and it sent shivers down Minseok's spine. The smoke cleared and the figure of a man could be seen. He rolled his shoulders, head lolling around as his back muscles flexed under the immaculate, sleek black suit. 

It had been a while since he had found someone so interesting. Someone so desperate, so pathetic. The demon let out a deep hum, fingers curling and uncurling into his palm. He turns around, his eyes flashing pure black before they turned normal. Deep brown eyes with a hint of red looked straight at Minseok, holding his gaze. It was a hypnotizing look, Minseok finding himself frozen. He couldn't tear his eyes away nor could he move. 

The demon walked towards him, the smoke swirling around him and disappearing the further he got to Minseok. The pouring rain was no more, having stopped the moment he appeared. Minseok never noticed. The desperate man shivered and once they were but a foot apart he took a deep breath, not realizing he was holding it in. 

The demon was devilishly handsome. Sleek black hair, pushed up and away from his face. Thick and straight eyebrows with a pointed and perfect nose. His cheekbones looked like God crafted them himself, sharp and beautiful. His eyes were dark, cold, and full of the most sinister of emotions. He looked clean, cut and sharp. Minseok had no words, swallowing thickly because of how terrified he was of this gorgeous creature. 

The demon brought a hand up, finger circling and a thin line of smoke surrounded Minseok, curling around his neck and stroking at his cheek almost fondly. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of serving Kim Minseok himself?" His voice held a sinister tone to it. The demon began to walk around the small male, the thin line of smoke trailing across the seller's neck. Minseok tensed up and quivered into himself, eyes dropping to the ground before they timidly looked at the demon. 

"I-I'm h-here to make a d-deal," he stutters, wet hair sticking to his forehead. He looked so small, lost and broken. It made the demon's smirk even wider. He smelt so much fear on him and yet Minseok would not turn and run. Not that he could anyway as the demon wanted this one all to himself. 

"Oh? And what would that be, darling? What is worth so much that you'd sell your precious soul for it?" he asks but really he knows the answer. The demon was no ordinary crossroads demon. Kim MInseok had successfully summoned Satan himself. Kim Jongdae had been watching the human for a while, wanting a piece of his soul. He wanted the small beauty to fall for his temptation. He couldn't directly take his soul, the contract he had made with God preventing him from doing so. Lucky enough for him, Luhan's death was the key to it. Jongdae had been in the best of moods since then. 

"I want my husband back." 

Bingo. The Devil smirks and stops behind Minseok, the trailing smoke disappearing. His arm snakes around his front, pulling the human towards his chest. "Oh, I see. Love has driven you to do such a sinful decision. You want to sell your soul for the supposed love of your life?" He presses his nose to the crook of Minseok's neck, taking in the sent of purity. Jongdae could not wait to ruin him. 

The man shivered and balled his fists up, closing his eyes and nodding without hesitation. "Yes." 

"Do you know the price?"

Another nod.

"Do you think it's only your words that just grant me access to your soul?" The Devil was teasing, playing with his pray. Minseok gulped and moved his head to the side, his stomach doing painful flips. It dawned on Jongdae that the boy knew nothing. He knew not of what he was getting himself into. And that made it all the more sweeter. That made Minseok all the more tempting to the Devil. 

"No? How am I to do a deal with someone who doesn't even know how to sell his soul?" He pulls away abruptly, walking back around and going for the center of road. 

"Please! No! Tell me what it is I need to do! I'm not giving up until I get the love of my life back! I will not let you leave until I have Luhan in my arms again!" Minseok cries out, voice cracking as his eyes blurred with unshed tears. He runs forward and clutches the sleeve of Jongdae's suit, looking at Jongdae with so much pain and desperation. 

"Beg. Beg me to take your soul. Beg me to give you what you want. As the seller, convince me," he says, voice low and menacing. Full of darkness. He grips Minseok's chin, making sure that his eyes never tore away from his. The boy's tears began to fall, staining his rosy cheeks. Jongdae smirked, the grip on his chin even tighter. 

"Please. Take my soul. For my husband. I don't care what it is I have to do as long as Xi Luhan is back with me. I will do anything just please! Please I'm begging you. Bring him back," he whimpers, clutching the sleeve of his suit tightly. And he meant it. He didn't care what he had to do. 

The Devil's smirk widened and he decided that it was time he stopped playing with his prey and simply devour him. 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

Jongdae takes a deep breath, the thick black smoke engulfing both males. "Your wish is my command."

For a moment, Minseok is surrounded by darkness before the smoke clears up and he's inside a large room. A king size bed lay in the center, bed posts almost reaching the ceilings. The walls were a deep, blood red, large window on one side as it overlooked the pits of Hell. Furniture was placed all around, the place was just as clean as the one that owned it. He swallows nervously and turns over himself, taking in his surroundings. They just teleported and suddenly Minseok thinks he's dreaming. 

"W-wait. I thought demons did the deal on the crossroad?" he asks, confusion and fear shining in his eyes. The other laughed, walking over to a small bar stand where he held his scotch and bourbon whiskey. He drops several ice cubes in his glass before pouring the strongest whiskey into it. He turns around and leans against the stand, his eyes darker as he ran them over the small figure in front of him. "My you are a clueless one," he snorts, sipping the beverage.

"Darling, you didn't just summon a demon. You summoned the ruler of them all. You summoned the first demon, the fallen angel," he smirks, putting his drink down. He held an ice cube in his mouth, walking back to Minseok. He strokes his cheek with the back of his hand before gripping his chin again and making him open his red bitten lips. He places his mouth over the human's, Minseok gasping loudly and turning pink as the ice cube slides into his mouth, melting on his tongue. Jongdae pulls away, licking his lips as his thumb runs over Minseok's bottom lip.

Minseok felt his stomach do flips and he found himself actually enjoying the kiss, swallowing thickly. This was wrong on so many levels and he was still afraid of the other. "You summoned Kim Jongdae, baby. You're making a deal with Satan himself," he growls playfully, nipping his bottom lip while his arm snaked around the small male. He pulls him closer and kisses him properly, tongue breaking through those sweet lips and exploring Minseok's hot mouth, Jongdae feeling and sensing the pure, white soul. It was sweeter than any other human he's ever kissed. Purer than raw sugar. And he couldn't wait to taint it, make it his own. 

The human feels intoxicated and he knows it isn't the taste of the whiskey on the Devil's lips. His hands travel up to Jongdae's arms, squeezing the biceps as he melts in his hold. He reminds himself that he has to do this to get his husband back. Whatever this is. The other pulls away and looks at the dazed human, hand coming around his neck and tilting his head up, baring his neck more for him. 

He ghosts his lips over MInseok's, chuckling darkly as he hears him whimper quietly. "You want your husband back?" 

Minseok nods without hesitation and the Devil grits his teeth. He's not very keen on having to share the human with his dead husband for a while but no matter. 

"Then strip." He growls and pulls away, moving over to one of the large drawers. It takes him a total of three seconds to take in the response. "Wait what?!" he breathes out, his voice small and full of shock. 

Jongdae looks over his shoulder and smirks, hands grasped around a silk ribbon. "Like I said, you think words will sell me your soul? You think that's how a bargain with Satan goes down Minnie?" he scolds lightly, tilting his head as he walks back over. "Your soul is part of your body. The way I do my deals, more specifically your deal, is simple. I take both your soul and body. All of you becomes all of mine. You're so naive and innocent which makes this all the more better. You want your husband back? You say you'd do anything for him? Are you willing to do this now that you know just how much the price of getting him back is?" he snaps, towering over the male despite being only several centimeters taller. He expected the other to back down or burst into tears. Or both. But he was pleasantly surprised when the human nodded, his fists balling up as he looked at him with determination. 

Minseok was desperate. Minseok wanted Luhan back. If he had to sleep with Satan, then so be it. Jongdae raises an eyebrow and smirks darkly in satisfaction. 

"Then. Strip." 

Minseok doesn't wait for anything more to be said. "Keep your eyes on me," Jongdae orders, hand running over the silk. The human does as told, his coat on the floor and his black button up clings to his body as it was still wet. He unbuttons it and slowly slides it off his body, letting it pool around his ankles. Soon, his shoes, socks and trousers are on the floor and he's almost entirely exposed to the Devil. Minseok licks his lips and then bites down on the bottom lip. His fingers go to the top of his boxers but a hand stops him from going any further. Jongdae tuts and pulls his hands together in front of him, cracking his neck as he gives Minseok hooded eyes. 

"You are quite gorgeous Minseok. Better than I had expected," he hums, leaning towards his neck and licking a stripe up to the back of his ear. His teeth graze the spot below his ear and he receives a gasp in respond. He ties the ribbon around Minseok's wrists, tight enough so that he can't escape out of them but not enough to hurt him. The boy shivers in pleasure and he tilts his head back, Jongdae's smell intoxicating him. 

In seconds they move towards the bed and Jongdae pushes Minseok down on it, pinning his tied arms above his head. He delves down and runs his hands down his sides, the human squirming at the sensation of cold hands over his heated skin. "J-Jongdae," he breathes, turning his head to the side and moaning out as the devil's nails graze over his body. 

A dark chuckle leaves his lips and goes down further, hooking his fingers through the band of the male's boxers. He drags them down and presses kisses all over his thighs, the pale skin a beautiful canvas to draw on. His length is already half hard and Jongdae's smile has mischief written all over it. "I'm curious...can I make you cum harder than Luhan ever could?" he mumbles against the skin, harshly nibbling on the inside of Minseok's thighs. The smaller male lets out a loud mewl, thighs one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Jongdae's nails drag up MInseok's sides, his lips kissing around the male's growing erection. Jongdae darts his tongue out and licks up to Minseok's hips, hands holding them down as the smaller starts to cant them up. 

Minseok tugs at his binds, head tilting back as more soft moans escape his parted lips. He widens his legs submissively, knees bending as his hips start to lift off the bed again. Jongdae's touch was rough, possessive and it brought heat all throughout Minseok's body. 

He gave into the 'sane' part of his brain. He forgot about Luhan. 

His hips are pressed down harshly again, Jongdae's hands heavy on his pelvis. The devil sucks marks along his stomach and up his chest, teeth biting down gently on one of his pink buds. "Ah! Jongdae!" Minseok cries out, arching his back. Pink colors his cheeks and the smaller squirms in pleasure, head moving from side to side. Jongdae grins, loving the way the other was calling his name. He was still clad in his sleek suit and he used it to his advantage. 

Jongdae grips the human's tied wrists with one hand, smashing their lips together. With his free hand he grabs the back of Minseok's thigh, running his cold hand up and down it before he massages it. Jongdae pulls away from the kiss but attacks his neck instead, a brilliant idea popping in his head. "First one," he pants softly next to ear and he hears the confusion in Minseok's voice. 

"What- Oh! Oh, Jongdae!" he moans, the devil grinding down hard on his exposed length. Minseok was naked underneath him and the feeling of the suit on his body made the sensation even more pleasurable. Jongdae hikes his leg up higher, the front of his trousers rubbing against the smaller's erection. Jongdae groans quietly into his neck, feeling the male underneath him rolling his hips with him. "Come on. Louder, baby. Let me hear you," he breathes, giving a rather hard roll of his hips. Minseok arches his back, hands almost getting out of the devil's grip. Jongdae adjusted the grip, grinding harder on him. 

Minseok moans louder, voice becoming pitched. He wants to touch the other, hold onto him. "Please. Untie me. I want to touch you- Ah!" he screams, the tip of Jongdae's finger pushing into his entrance. His cock was beginning to leak, the harsh grinding and Jongdae's finger fucking into him making him see stars. "What? Untie you? Minnie you look too good like this for me. So fucking submissive. All for me," he growls, teeth sinking into Minseok's shoulder and creating dark, purple hickies all up his neck. 

The sleek suit trousers were tight around his member, Jongdae growing more vocal the more he ground his hips against Minseok. "Fuck," he curses, watching how the human bites his bottom lip. His eyes roam down lower, all the marks he's leaving on him giving the devil a sense of pride. One finger turns to two, the digits being moved in and out as he stretches Minseok open. By this point the smaller was a blubbering mess, crying out in pleasure. His toes curl and dig into the mattress, eyes screwed shut and black strands of hair covering them. His lips are covered in spit, Jongdae leaning down and kissing him. They moan into each other's mouths, tongues battling for dominance but Jongdae wins, fingers curling and hitting Minseok's prostate dead on. It causes him to gasp and Jongdae easily takes over. 

"Jongdae I'm gonna- oh god I'm so close," Minseok sobs, riding the other's fingers. The devil was completely taken by the one underneath him and he could honestly cum then and there just by how wrecked Minseok looked. He holds himself back though, purring into his ear. "Cum for me. Scream my name. Let Hell know who owns you from now on," he whispers, biting his earlobe and tugging. 

Two more rough thrusts of Jongdae's fingers were enough for Minseok to let go of his resolve. He arches his back, stimulated beyond believe and ropes of white cum spurt out on his chest, staining Jongdae's suit in the process. He continues to pump the fingers in and out of him, letting Minseok's bound wrists go as to bring his hand to the buttons of his shirt. He pops them open and in a flash his suit jacket and shirt are thrown on the ground. His arms and biceps were drool worthy, Minseok's mouth watering at the sight. He sits back on his knees and pulls Minseok with him, tied hands pressed against his chest. Jongdae threads his fingers through his hair, his other hand cupping his jaw and kissing him passionately. 

"One more time. You think you can come for me again Minnie?" he pants, already unbuttoning his trousers. He was growing impatient, wanting to feel Minseok more than just the outside. The boy nods shamelessly, in a daze of pleasure. "Yes. Oh god I want you in me. Please," he moans, desperately rolling his hardening erection against Jongdae's abdomen. They groan in pleasure, Minseok's ass rubbing against his crotch. "Shit Minseok. Keep begging baby," he growls, pushing him back on the bed. 

The human whimpers and opens his legs, bringing his tied hands to his length. He wraps his small hands around himself and pumps himself, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His hair splays out onto the pillow, eyes hooded. He's never came so hard in his life and especially not like that. "J-Jongdae, hurry, please," he whines, heat consuming his body. He closes his eyes and moans out, the noise resonating through the room. 

The devil snarls softly and takes Minseok's hands off himself. "Enough. Don't touch yourself," he says, placing them above his head again. He grips his hips, lifting them up slightly and leaning down to bite along them. "I'm gonna make you cum hard again sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good," he purrs, watching as Minseok pants and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he melts into the pleasure. "Jongdae, Jongdae," he whimpers, head moving side to side. 

Pride washes through him and his eyes darken. Kim Minseok was all his. He was moaning his name only. The taller tugs Minseok's binds and loosens the silk ribbon, dropping it on the floor. "Eyes on me," he mumbles, giving him a quick kiss and leaning back. 

He finishes unbuttoning his trousers, belt crashing on the floor and creating a loud noise. Minseok flinches at the noise before his eyes widen. Jongdae drags them down with his underwear, cock leaking and slapping against his stomach. They were both now bare, chests heaving up and down. The devil grabs his hips again and suddenly flips Minseok over onto his stomach, getting on his knees behind him and running a hand down his spine. He lifts his ass up, lining his member and rubbing the tip against Minseok's entrance. 

The male grips the pillows, face hidden in them to hide his pink cheeks and muffle his moans. "No no no. Don't hide yourself," he growls, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging his head back. The male pants, probbing up on his forearms. "I'm going to destroy you. You won't be able to walk for weeks and I want you to remember something. You might be getting your beloved husband back but I own you now. Your soul and body are mine. You get five years Minseok. Five fucking years and then you're mine for eternity. Do you understand?" Jongdae growls menacingly, tugging his hair back and baring his neck. 

He thrusts in without warning, the male screaming out and slamming his hands on the head board. Jongdae groans as the tight heat englufs his length. He spits out a string of curse words, lips pressing down on Minseok's neck. "Answer me baby. Do you understand?" he breathes, pulling out to the tip and teasing his entrance again. 

Minseok groans out, nodding vigorously. "Yes! Yes I understand. Oh god just please fuck me! Make me cum!" he sobs. That was enough for Jongdae and he slams back in, not hesitating or going any slower. He presses his chest to his human's back, lacing their hands together. 

They move in sync, Minseok rocking his hips back and Jongdae thrusting into him. Sweat covered their heated bodies, the devil's back muscles tensing. Two large scars go down along his back, forming a V. He moans out the name of the one under him, both men too far gone in the pleasure. 

Jongdae snakes his arm around Minseok's waist, pulling him back on his member and fucking him harder. The human quivers beneath him, moan after moan spilling from his lips. Words of possession come out of the devil's, mercilessly creating more dark, purple blotches along Minseok's back. He snaps his hips at a constant rhythm and spreads his legs wider, pushing his face into the pillows and bringing his hips up higher. 

"Jongdae! There! Right there!" he screams, knees shaking. His cock begins leaking again, rubbing against the sheets of the bed as Jongdae's member continues to ram into him. He tightens around him, drool pooling at the corner of his lips and tears of pure bliss streams down his cheeks. Jongdae chuckles darkly, panting as sweat rolled down his chest. He angles his hips and hits Minseok's spot repeatedly, making the smaller see stars. Jongdae wasn't doing so hot himself, forehead coming to rest on his back as his thrusts become more sloppy. 

"Fuck. Baby, I'm so close. You feel so good around me," he pants, moaning out and mixing with Minseok's whines. White hot pleasure courses through their bodies and in moments, the devil and his human reach their highs. 

Minseok cums for the second time with one last scream of the devil's name, tightening around the male and hiding his red and tear stained cheeks in the pillows. Jongdae holds his hips in place, groaning and painting Minseok's walls with his hot seed. They stay in that position for minutes, catching their breaths. The dealer pulls out slowly, groaning and collapsing beside him. 

He smirks and looks over at the spent male. Wrists red from the ribbon, cheeks blotchy and body covered in hickies. From his neck to his legs. They represented his doings, his mark. His eyelids are heavy, eyes glossy and his vision was going in and out of focus. A cool hand moves his black locks out of his face, a soft kiss being pressed to his lips. 

He feels his body getting lifted off the bed, Minseok only whimpering softly. He was spent beyond imagination. A soft material is draped over his body. His tan coat. Lastly, a soft but dominating voice whispers in his ear. 

"Five years. Cherish those with your husband. And remember; You're mine Minseok." 

Darkness consums him again and he falls into a deep slumber, the last thing he feels is a deep kiss on his lips and the leather of his beat-up red Mustang. 

The deal was sealed. 

~~ 

Soft hands run through his hair, the human stirring. He shivers, legs exposed to the cold air. He hears the pellets of rain hit the car windows softly, Minseok sighing softly and cuddling into the warmth of whoever was holding him. 

His eyes slowly flutter open, long eyelashes making him look pretty. His cat eyes looked tired but when he sees who's holding him, they fill up with tears. "L-Luhan?" he chokes out, bottom lip quivering. 

The man holding him gives him a watery smile, blonde hair silky and smooth. He looked healthy and gorgeous. The Luhan he was before the crash. "I'm back darling. It's me," he whispers, thumb caressing Minseok's smooth cheek. 

Minseok shakes and bursts into tears, sobbing and cupping his cheeks in his hands. He showers his husband in kisses, Luhan doing the same and moving his dark hair out of his face. "I love you. I love you so much baby. God I missed you so much," Minseok sobs, burying his face into his husband's neck as he wailed. 

Luhan wraps his arms around him tightly, taking in everything that he missed about Minseok in a year. Everything he was going to cherish. And everything seemed back to normal, hearts being mended once again. 

The couple miss the way lighting and thunder crash through the sky angrily. 

A room in Hell was being trashed to pieces by the Devil that owned the seller, Kim Minseok.


	2. What Baby Wants, Baby Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants it rough and he’ll do whatever it takes to get his daddy to screw him silly

Baekhyun has Chanyeol wrapped around his finger, biting his lip as he sees his fiancé shift around in his seat. They were in the middle of a business dinner, the small and beautiful man right next to his equally handsome and gorgeous CEO. It just so happens that Baekhyun has had about enough of his fiancé treating him like a porcelain doll in bed. It's been a rather hectic weak for them both and although sex was one of the ways to relieve the stress, the taller was simply too soft. Baekhyun knew what the other was capable of, having experienced it once many months ago. But that's the problem, it happened months ago. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves and adores Chanyeol just the way he is, his soft and bubbly personality making butterflies burst in Baekhyun's chest. However, the cold and slightly cruel business side of his fiancé was also a major turn on. And he wanted to feel that again, the heated passion mixed with pleasurable pain. They were kinky as it was in bed, cuffs and ropes a regular. But Baekhyun has noticed Chanyeol had bought new toys to play with not so long ago and he wanted to try them out. He loves his fiancé with all his heart, but he's had enough of his gentle side in bed.

He wants it rough, dirty, and for Chanyeol to leave him bed ridden for a week. 

Baekhyun's pretty hand runs up and down Chanyeol's thigh, squeezing gently every now and then. His legs were crossed, keeping from the other coming any where near his own. The teasing was to rile the taller up, not the other way around. Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol hates it when he teases him in public, earning a good punishment whenever they got home. Lucky for them, Chanyeol was the one hosting it so once all these old fools were done with the small business dinner, they had the house to themselves. "Oh, Mr. Park, I've been meaning to ask when the wedding will be? It's not everyday that you marry such a beautiful and smart man like Mr. Byun himself," one of the younger gentlemen pipe up, sending a cute wink towards Baekhyun. 

On any normal occasion the smaller would simply roll his eyes, not very keen on having to deal with a rather possessive Chanyeol. However, in this case he needs the possessiveness to fuel the taller so he responds by giggling quietly, blushing slightly. This in turn irks the CEO, Chanyeol squeezing his fork tighter in his hand. His flaming red hair was slowly matching his mood, growing angrier and more frustrated by the minute.  

Bingo! 

"The twenty-third of May. Invitations will be sent out in about a week or so. Depending if we can finally decide on the design that we want," Baekhyun answers, totally interrupting his fiancé to answer the young gentleman. He was cute, Baekhyun will admit, but only for him to fake flirt with. Hopefully Chanyeol won't be so mad later. Baekhyun doesn't want to push it to the point that Chanyeol won't let him cum or have to put a cock ring on him. 

Chanyeol sneaks a hand underneath the table, the fire in his eyes as his palm comes to rest on Baekhyun's knee. "My fiancé is very precise about what he wants. We have a saying that whatever Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets," the CEO tells them, the business men chuckling, some melting at the way that Baekhyun giggles out in response. The younger CEOs were beyond whipped by Byun Baekhyun, more than once trying to rip him away from Chanyeol on the down low. 

The small and mischievous male flicks Chanyeol's hand from his knee, his own hand going higher and to the very front of Chanyeol's trousers. The CEO chokes on his wine, feeling Baekhyun's hand gently squeeze his growing bulge. His fiancé feigns worry, his eyes wide and innocent. "You okay baby?" he asks, voice soft and smooth like honey, making Chanyeol's knees weak and also fueling his anger more. The other business men ask the same, no one knowing of the under-the-table action. "I'm fine. Just a klutz. I'm sure some of you remember the water pitcher incident," he jokes, gritting his teeth when Baekhyun chuckles lowly and starts to palm him through the fabric of his dress pants. 

Laughter erupts around the dining table, most remembering the pitcher incident fairly well. Again, Baekhyun was the cause for that and all it earned him was a quicky against the door of Chanyeol's office. At the time, he was still serving as the other's secretary until Chanyeol had enough of the entire floor flirting with his fiancé and simply upgraded him to management. 

Chanyeol leans towards his fiancé's ear, growling lowly. "Whatever you're doing, stop it right now. I can handle the teasing but being a little slut is going to get you a punishment. Stop it right now Byun Baekhyun." 

"Make me, daddy~" 

If Chanyeol was ready to fuck Baekhyun against any surface in their house before, he was now ready to fuck him into oblivion and make sure that Baekhyun remembered it for the rest of his life. "When this is over, I want you ready on the bed. Naked. One single article of clothing on you and you're not cumming until I say so," he ordered, pulling away and smiling cooly at the company, as if he didn't just cause Baekhyun to pop a boner in the middle of their dinner. The smaller feels his heart race, lip caught between his teeth as he starts imagining all the possible ways that Chanyeol's going to ruin him. 

Lord have mercy on his soul. 

The rest of the dinner was painful for the both of them, Baekhyun almost making Chanyeol cum right then and there when his sneaks his hand behind his trouser's and starts to pump. He always loved Baekhyun's hands, the pretty fingers looking even more gorgeous wrapped his cock or whenever he made the smaller suck on them, watching as he'd pleasure himself. The CEO really has wanted to screw the smaller so hard they'd almost break the bed, but he's refrained. The last time he fucked Baekhyun hard and long he left him limping and almost made him cry. He felt awful, but hell, Chanyeol was almost starting to think that Baekhyun had actually liked it. 

"Well, Mr. Park, I think it's time we take our leave. Wonderful dinner Mr. Byun, you truly are as magnificent as Mr. Park says," an older and more wasted CEO says, smiling warmly at the couple without knowing that Baekhyun was close to having his finacé beg out loud for him to let him cum. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad you all enjoyed it," he smiles gorgeously, hearing the younger ones almost swoon over him. He just wanted them to leave already dammit. 

His hand is ripped out of Chanyeol's pants, the taller fixing himself before standing up and leading them all towards the door. "Baekhyun, darling," he murmurs, his eyes dark and furious, filled with nothing but lust and carnal desire. Oh, Byun Baekhyun was about to have the best night of his life. "Yes, dear?" 

"Can you meet me upstairs in the study? I'll just be showing these gentlemen out," he smirks softly, nodding at his fiancé who quickly grasps the message. Not more had to be said, Baekhyun bidding them all farewell and against his better judgement, he lets the younger business men pamper him for a bit, engaging them all in a flirty conversation to which he gets very angry and heated glares from Chanyeol. By the time he's sprinting up the stairs, he has five minutes to get fully naked, almost tripping and falling on his face.

By the time he's in their bedroom, his suit jacket was long gone, shoes and socks thrown about before finally, and on time, he's naked on the cool covers of their bed. He giggles in triumph, nimble fingers already trailing up and down his torso. 

Chanyeol hadn't said anything about touching himself. 

The smaller bites his lip, his cool hands running over his heated skin. He hums softly as he closes his eyes, an image of his fiancé above him and driving his hard, sturdy girth deeply into him. He swallows thickly, widening his legs and gripping his thighs gently, right hand coming to tease his hardening length. Fuck was he horny. He moans softly as his thumb digs lightly into the silt of his member, spreading the precum. His back arches off the bed when he starts pumping himself, wrists tugging. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

Baekhyun's eyes spring open, sweat covering his forehead as he lays with his legs open and hands all over himself. He smirks when he sees a very frustrated, very hard and very angry Park Chanyeol at the door of their room. It's quickly slammed shut, the other growling and already tugging at the tie around his neck. "Pleasuring myself. Imagining you fucking me so hard all I'm doing is screaming your name. But unfortunately," he starts, the last thing he needs to have Chanyeol break and do exactly what he's wanted for months now, "- the real Chanyeol can't fuck me hard. Can he?" 

He pouts cutely, propping himself up on his elbows as he eyes his seething fiancé. He sees the way that something clicks in Chanyeol's brain and his smirk grows wider, excitement bubbling in his chest. 

It happens so quick, Baekhyun thinks he didn't even have time to breathe. He gasps as he pulled up harshly, Chanyeol towering over him with a dark and sexy smirk to match. Fucking finally. "You want hard Baekhyun?" 

The smaller nods, licking his lips and tilting his head back as the taller's large and cold hand trails up to his neck. His breathing quickens, the hand being replaced by Chanyeol's black tie, the taller tugging at it and bringing his small and horny fiancé closer. "Use your words, baby," he hums, his free hand coming to tangle through the blond locks. 

"Yes, I want hard, Chanyeol," he breathes, his hands coming to grip the front of his fiancé's white button up, muffling a moan when he feels Chanyeol start rubbing his clothed length against him. He receives a tug at his neck, gasping again when Chanyeol's teeth sink into his bare neck. 

"Try again." 

"Fuck, yes daddy. I want hard. Fuck me so good," he whines, giggling when he hears Chanyeol growl next to his ear. Quicker than quick, their lips are slammed together, teeth clashing as they moan. It lasts only a few seconds before Chanyeol breaks away and pulls at the tie, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bringing his small fiancé to sit on his thigh, caressing his pale and plush thighs. 

"Where do I even start with you? Teasing me during the dinner, flirting with one of those fuckers who you know damn well want you like this," he growls, bumping his thigh up and smirking when Baekhyun whimpers, the tough fabric of his dress pants rough against his pulsing cock. "Ride my thigh. You can't cum until I say so. If you do, you're getting punished," he whispers, leaning in and grazing those glorious collarbones. 

He earns a moan in response, Baekhyun growing more excited. He nods eagerly and starts to grind on the CEO's thick and muscular thighs, cock bouncing with each small little hop his gives. Chanyeol watches in fascination, ears being blessed by the small and sweet moans coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. "Louder. Come on baby. I know you're not shy. You showed me that when you were acting like a little slut out there," he hums, one hand coming to grip Baekhyun's hip to bounce him faster and harder. Chanyeol groaned lightly, smirking in triumph when the other grows more vocal. 

"Ah fuck, fuck, Daddy. I want your fingers. Can I have them? Please? I'll be good," he whimpers, his own hands gripping Chanyeol's wide shoulders. He ruts his hips down a little more desperately, tilting his head back and gasping when he feels a thick and long finger press at his entrance. "Will you be able to handle it? Remember, cumming without my permission will earn you a punishment," Chanyeol warns, but his eyes are glazed over in pure need and desire, his finger delving in deeper into his small baby. He gets a nod in response, Baekhyun hissing in pleasure as he feels the digit move slowly.

Baekhyun moves up and down, bouncing happily on the digit, his moans lucid and sweet. The taller smirks and decides to push him to the brink, really testing him by adding a second finger. Baekhyun's eyes roll to the back of his head, a groan of pleasure escaping his pink and swollen lips. The business man tugs at the tie with his free hand, hooking his fingers and making his baby moan louder.  "Look at my baby. So cute and sexy like this, riding my fingers. Fuck, baby boy," Chanyeol breathes, leaning in and sucking at Baekhyun's neck and chest, leaving dark and purple blotches. 

"Mmm, Daddy. Feel so good," Baekhyun moans, voice pitched and thighs quivering slightly. His body was on fire, eyes screwed shut as the pleasurable heat builds up in his tummy. His fingernails dig into his fiancé's shoulders, gripping tightly. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum. Stop I don't wanna cum like this," he whines, getting a slap on his thigh and yelping. "Hold it. I know you can handle it," Chanyeol growls, hooking his fingers and hitting a bundle of nerves. Suddenly, he flips Baekhyun onto the bed, his back on the cool covers again. 

Chanyeol crawls over him, smirking and adding a third finger, watching as Baekhyun crumpled beneath him. He wraps his hand around the end of the tie, leaning in closer and nipping at the pink swollen lips. "Oh Daddy! Daddy!" the smaller squirms, moaning breathlessly and moving his hips down on the digits. Chanyeol chuckles darkly before removing his fingers, Baekhyun dripping with precum. The taller hears whines and whimpers, the smaller tugging at his dress shirt and lifting his hips up for friction. "What a good boy. Didn't cum without my permission. That's my baby. Why don't we try the new toys I bought? Hm?" 

Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, his body shaking with anticipation. "Wait, Daddy," he speaks up, his lips a gorgeous pink color and his cheeks flushed, blond hair a mess. Chanyeol could cum right then and there. "Yes, baby?" 

"Can...can you kiss me?" he asks shyly, giggling softly when he hears the small intake of breath. The CEO smirks and leans down again, capturing his baby's lips in a bruising and possessive kiss. His large hands come up to the black silk tie around the smaller's neck, taking it off. "You're mine. All mine," he whispers, sliding Baekhyun's hands above his head. "Who do you belong to baby? Let me hear you," he chuckles, the tie now wrapped tightly around Baekhyun's wrists, the smaller arching his back when Chanyeol's tongue runs over his nipple. 

"Y-you," he teases, wanting a little bit of a punishment. Both were pushing each other to the brink, Baekhyun a master at teasing. Sure, Chanyeol easily dominated him no problem, but it's always under Baekhyun's own accord. The smaller had a way with his words, convincing anyone to do what he wanted. So, no matter how much of a top Chanyeol was, he can't deny that half the time, Baekhyun was in control, making him do the most sinful of things to his baby boy. 

Chanyeol growled and bit down gently on the skin, grinding on the smaller. "Baekhyun," he snaps, gripping his hips tightly. The smaller giggles breathlessly, moaning when Chanyeol slaps the back of his thighs. "Daddy. I'm daddy's," he whimpers. He earns a satisfied groan, Chanyeol rubbing his clothed crotch down on Baekhyun's throbbing and leaking member. "Good boy. Now stay put." 

Baekhyun nods and watches his fiancé disappear into their walk-in closet, his hands bound together and the excitement bubbles up more in his body. Goosebumps run over his body, licking his lips when Chanyeol appears once again, this time naked and ready to pound into his lover like there was no tomorrow. "W-what is that, Daddy?" 

Chanyeol smirks and holds up a whip, blindfold, and... the dreaded cock ring. "Are you fucking kidding me Chanyeol? A cock ring? I didn't flirt that much you dick," Baekhyun snaps, his attitude making Chanyeol raise an eyebrow. The smaller gasps, moaning as he feels the sting before he can process what happened. He hears a hum, cold hand running over his left thigh. "Watch your mouth. This is what you get. I think you started forgetting that you're mine. I laid my eyes on you first and I claimed you first. What you did tonight deserves more than just a cock ring but I know you hate not cumming. So keep your mouth shut and listen to daddy." 

"Dick." 

Chanyeol tries to hold back a laugh, pulling Baekhyun to sit up. He holds the whip in front of him, chuckling when the smaller's cheeks turn pink. The whip has little hearts cut out, Baekhyun's thigh marked with them. "Like it baby?" he asks, sliding the blindfold over his eyes before he pushes him back gently, running the whip over his pale and heavenly body. "Love it," he whispers, moving his head to the side when the whip comes down on his thighs again, a little softer than last time. He bites down on his lip, hips lifting up when he feels it trailing up his chest, gasping when he feels a wet muscles following the same trail. "You're gorgeous. So beautiful. All mine," Chanyeol murmurs against his skin, taking the ring and slowly putting it on his fiancé. 

Baekhyun whines out, his senses heightened by the blindfold and the binds. He can't touch or see Chanyeol, adding more the pleasure when the whip comes down and strikes his thighs again, Chanyeol focusing on that area. Soon, teeth are replacing the whip, Baekhyun throwing his head back when his daddy starts marking his thighs and going up his chest. "Ngh! Daddy! Stop teasing! Just fuck me already," he cries, bucking his hips up. He gasps when he feels the whip bite down on his abdomen, toes digging into the mattress as small breathless moans come out of his lips. "Beg. How much do you want me?" 

"Want you so bad. Please daddy. I want to see you, touch you. I want your cock in me. Want to feel you all over," he whimpers, tugging at the tie and arching his back, Chanyeol's rough hands running up and down his inner thighs. He hates, but also loves, that his thighs are the most sensitive part of his body. The CEO groans above him, the words spilling out of his baby's mouth making him more aroused and wanting to take the small male nice and hard. 

"Fuck it. I can't take this anymore," Chanyeol growls, making Baekhyun's heart pound faster. The whip gets thrown on the floor, Baekhyun's blindfold coming off next and being thrown god knows where. He leaves the tie around his wrists, big and very capable hands gripping his baby's hips. "You're going to watch as I fuck you. I want you to see who's the only man that can make you cum so hard. You're mine, Baekhyun. My baby boy and no one else's," he says lowly, flipping the smaller male onto his front. 

Baekhyun's cock glides along the comforter of the bed, groaning at the sensation as well as the tightness of the cock ring. His breathing is heavy and desperate, hips pulled up so his ass is in plain view for his future husband. Chanyeol pulls his hair back, making the smaller look up and see their large bedroom mirror. A soft kiss is pressed to the back of his neck, trailing down his back as the tip of Chanyeol's hard member rub circles against Baekhyun's entrance. "Daddy, please, fuck me. I want you so bad. Make me scream," he whines, gripping the bedsheets with his bound hands. 

"I will baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you, fuck you nice and hard. Make you remember who owns this gorgeous body and heart," he smirks, breathless as they make eye contact through the mirror. He spreads Baekhyun's legs wider, the smaller blushing as he watches himself moan with need and pleasure. "Ready?" 

"Chanyeol I've been ready since fucking months ago. Just fuck me already," he snaps, his sentence cut off at the end by his own scream, Chanyeol pushing into his tight and awaiting heat without a warning. Baekhyun releases little gasps, breathing heavy as Chanyeol fully seats himself, the taller groaning. The tightness was overwhelming, never failing to make the CEO feel so good. "Watch... your tone. Or you're not cumming at all," he warns, slapping his ass gently but it gets the message across. 

In moments, Chanyeol finds himself ramming into the whimpering and moaning male, moans synchronized. They make a melody, the taller groaning and grunting as he snaps his hips at a hard pace into his fiancé. And he gets to experience this for the rest of his life too. Curses leave their mouths, Baekhyun's eyes watery as he catches sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like a gorgeous mess, Chanyeol rocking into him and making him scream in pleasure. A hand sneaks below to his pulsing cock, Chanyeol sliding the cock ring off and throwing it on the floor, Baekhyun gasping in relief and feeling the precum ooze out of the silt. "You feel so good Baek. Fuck baby. I love you so much," he whimpers softly, keeping his baby in place as he goes harder and faster than ever. 

It's rough and dirty, just the way Baekhyun wanted it and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved this, love the way that Chanyeol was being so rough but there was his hidden gentleness. Yes, Baekhyun liked and wanted it rough, but he loved when his fiancé was just slightly soft. "Love you too, Daddy. Fuck do I love you Chanyeol- Oh! There! I'm so close," he sobs, tears brimming in his eyes. The strain in his legs feels amazing, Baekhyun quivering with each thrust. 

The taller smirks and pulls his hair back further, leaning down and nipping at his ear as they make eye contact. "Look at you, handling my cock so well. That's my good baby. My perfect and amazing baby boy," he grunts, kissing his cheek as his thrust get sloppier. Then, he stops, Baekhyun whining and looking back. 

His moment of confusion is short lived, Chanyeol pulling out and flipping him onto his back. His legs are widen again and the CEO is back to pounding, Baekhyun arching his back and screaming out in pleasure, heat overcoming his body in waves. "Can you cum with Daddy baby? You think you can do that for me?" he groans softly, biting down on the side of Baekhyun's neck. His hand reaches up to grasp his tied wrists, his ears blessed by every moan of his name tumbling out of those pretty pink lips. "Y-yes. I can do it," he breathes. 

One, two, three more rough and harsh snaps of his hips and the gorgeous couple released together, moans mixing to create a melody that bounces off the walls. It's a good thing that the nearest neighbors are about a mile away. Ropes of cum shoot out and paint both Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's chest, the taller filling up his small and perfect fiancé. They stay close together, sweat making them stick together as their chests heave up and down. 

"That....was....oh my god." 

"Jesus Christ Baekhyun. I'm thirty-three and you made me feel like I was twenty-five again." 

"Round two?" 

"Hell yes. You're not leaving this bed for a week."


End file.
